


Second-Hand

by foursword



Series: Anika & Our Love [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Desi Character, F/F, Farting, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Horniness, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Romance, Shopping, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foursword/pseuds/foursword
Summary: Anika and Evelyn take a cute trip to a bookshop, but something calls them back home. My first fluff for these characters!
Relationships: Anika/Evelyn, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Anika & Our Love [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114910
Kudos: 1





	Second-Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time trying fluff, please let me know if you have any thoughts :) Of course, this ends on quite a horny note ... if you have any requests as to what Ani and Evelyn should do when they get home, just leave a comment! I hope you enjoy x

Bookshops are my favourite places in the world. In my city, there are a bunch of big chain bookshops which are pretty good, but my favourite of all is a smaller, second-hand shop that you’d never notice unless you were looking for it specifically. I took Ani there for one of our first dates, and we’ve been there a bunch of times ever since.

One day, we decided to go into the city because we’d had a chain of really beautiful sunny days. Now, of course — it rained. We didn’t really mind, too much. My hair is curly, so it’s a nightmare in the rain, but I was wearing a beret which saved me from getting too wet. Hoping that the weather would calm down eventually, me and Ani decided to wait inside the second-hand bookshop.

I was looking through the fiction section, where there were books haphazardly piled up, almost as high as the ceiling. The old wooden floorboards creaked as I walked about, tilting my head to look at the spines of the books. When I found a book that looked like something Ani would like, I noticed that I couldn’t see her — the underground floor of the shop was basically a labyrinth of old shelves.

After going down pretty much every aisle, occasionally spotting someone and then realising it wasn’t Ani, I eventually found my girlfriend looking through what looked like some science books. I guess she was looking for something out of her comfort zone.

“Look at this!” I said cheerfully, holding her hand and showing her the book I’d picked up. Ani took the book from me, and flipped it over to read the blurb. Adorably, she was humming a song under her breath as she read. I stroked the back of her hand with my thumb.

“This sounds cool,” Ani said. “Is it something you wanted to read?” she added, looking at me and flashing a beautiful, warm smile. I could never get over the look of her face... I was so in love.

“Oh— actually, I thought you might-“ I begun, but was immediately interrupted—

_Brrrrppp!!_

My eyes widened and I looked at Ani, who already had a sheepish look on her face.

“Did you just?-“ I asked, and she erupted into embarassed laughter, squeezing my hand. “Ani.... oh my god,” I said, laughing along with her. Fortunately, I don’t think anyone else heard her fart. But of course it was loud enough for me to hear... and, naturally, I felt a growing tension between my legs.

Me and Anika walked up the stairs, hand in hand, and I bought her the book I’d found. When we looked outside, it was still raining. I moved myself a little closer to Ani, so that our thighs were touching side-by-side.

Perhaps it was time to go home.


End file.
